


Change of Coast

by erisaeducan, orphan_account



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisaeducan/pseuds/erisaeducan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the scene when you first meet Trevor in GTA Online.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Change of Coast

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the scene when you first meet Trevor in GTA Online.

It's not that I couldn't speak; I rarely felt the need to. Most of the time, non-verbal communication is enough. Early in life I discovered that words are easily misinterpreted. And not having to translate my thoughts to speech made life a lot easier. 

Silence felt empowering.  
  
It was uncommon for me to trust anyone enough to speak to them, though I was often used as a human diary. Over the years I'd come to realize that, for whatever reason, people easily opened up to me. As if being mute made me the perfect person to lay their secrets on — take-to-the-grave secrets you keep to yourself but are dying to share with just one other human being. It was an easy way to exploit people when necessary. Only the worst types of people.  
  
But that's how I fucked up.

I managed to flee cross-country to LS without speaking to anyone. Not even Lamar, who helped facilitate the trip. It was so easy to speak (well, type) to him online - he's open and friendly right off the bat... at least to women. He proved to be too friendly in person, uncomfortably so. My unrelenting silence eventually cooled him off. I was thankful for the opportunities he helped me find, though.

The first few weeks were tough. I made a decent amount of money but not enough to find a place to live. Fortunately the nights weren't freezing like they were in Liberty City. After doing countless jobs for people who were sketchy at best, I received a call from a man named Ron. According to him, I'd pissed off his boss Trevor. The jobs I'd done were fucking with his business somehow, and he wanted me to restore it to where it was. Since I still hadn't saved enough for an apartment, and was desperate for a sanctuary at the time, I accepted the job and headed to his trailer to find out exactly what it entailed.

I didn't expect Trevor to be so high-energy and assertive; I also didn't expect myself to be quite so awe-struck by his presence. I'd been in his trailer for less than a minute before he'd confessed his love for me (which must have been a ploy to get me on his side, I know, but it was still enrapturing to hear). Normally this would have put me off, but there was something about him that I found intensely alluring. He seemed manic and frenzied, like he embodied chaos itself. Just being near him caused my heart to beat faster than it had in a long time.

In all my years of thinking instead of speaking, I'd come to reason that there is no real order in the material universe. All things function chaotically. Being around him made me feel so... aligned with that. He was a whirlwind.

When I left his trailer I hadn't fully registered what happened in the moments prior. I had to take a moment to get my shit together.

His ploy worked, because while doing the job I felt I was doing it for _him_ rather than just doing it for the money. I wanted to impress him.

When I returned to let him know I'd completed his task, he was less enthusiastic than before — something else I didn't expect. The fact that he hadn't thanked me profusely or even spoke more than a sentence to me had me bummed, but I convinced myself I was being ridiculous and decided to move past my attraction to him which felt more and more like a schoolgirl crush.

I couldn't shut down my feelings that easily, however. The next time I visited him I felt myself trying extra hard to be appealing to him. I wanted to speak to him, but I also had the nagging in the back of my mind to not let my guard down and to not let myself get too emotionally involved. I did yet another menial job for him: stealing gasoline from The Lost. When I returned to his trailer, I received much more recognition for that job than the first.

"I'm back." I spoke as I walked through his door, having decided moments prior, 'Fuck it.'

"YOU CAN TALK?!?!! Why the fuck haven't you til now?! Don't you know one-sided conversations are _really_ fucking boring?"

"I uh..." The vibration from my voice felt so strange. "I didn't feel the need to." I cleared my throat. "You talk enough for both of us."

"True, true, I'm just... surprised..." He paused, arching an eyebrow. "And incredibly turned on by the sound of your voice, oddly enough."

Silence. _I'm so bad at this,_ I insisted to myself.

"Alright, so that makes you stop talking. How do I get it back?" He grabbed my shoulders and shook them a little. "Speak to me damn it!" 

"It's been a while, lemme get used to it again."

"How long?" he asked.

"Since... fuck man, half a year ago."

"Why? Who did you speak to? What did you say to them?"

"That's old news. The past has  _passed_. "

"You've been speaking for less than two minutes and already a pun?"  
  
"That's what I do with all that time I spend not talking. I think of shitty puns and anticipate situations I'll be able to use them in."

"Ha! I'm glad you finally got to use one on me, then. So... why did you choose little ol' _me_ as the first person you've talked to in half a year?"

"I feel comfortable around you."

"You... feel comfortable around... me? Why, no ones ever said that to me before! In fact, it's usually the opposite I hear."

"That and I know you're not going to try to fuck with me."

"Well I certainly wouldn't go that far."

"You know what I mean. I feel safe around you. You don't seem like you have any interest in harming me."

"You're not _at all_ weirded out by me? That's a first."

"It's not anything you've done or said, exactly, I just feel it. It's not _in you_ to harm me."

"Is that why you don't speak? Safety?"

"Partially. It's nice to not be expected to reply to someone, I have plenty of time to register my thoughts and feelings. I read a good quote about it once... something like... 'When you are silent you're more able to grasp knowledge and repel ignorance.' Plus, people treat you differently when they don't think you _can_ speak."

"How's that?"

"Mostly they just tell me really fucked up stuff they can't tell anyone else."

"Really? Hmm... interesting. What's the most fucked up thing someone's told you?"

"Next subject."

"That fucked up? Now I _really_ wanna know."

"Trust me, you don't."

"Nope I still do. But I respect your wishes and will _instead_ try to think of what could possibly be so fucked you won't tell me about it."

"Have fun with that."

"Oh I will. Okay, hold on, I have your payment around here somewhere..."

 

He dug around his trailer for a while, gathering stacks of cash he seemed to have hid from himself in various places. After a while of searching he returned to me with _far_ more money than the job was worth.

"The fuck? Do you know how much money you're handing me?"

"Take it, I don't need it."

"Really? The job wasn't worth this much, keep some of it."

"Think of it as a bonus, if you need to."

 

I stood for a moment, counting the bills, astounded by the amount I was holding in my hands. It was the most I had ever held before.

"This... this is enough to find a place to live! Holy FUCK."

"You mean you _don't_ have a place to live? You should have told me! You could stay here!"

"Thanks for offering, but, it's been a while since I've had a place to myself. I miss it."

"Ah, alright. That's too bad... the things I could do to you _night and day_ if we lived in the same quarters..."

"You can come over any time you want when I get a place. I have a few places in mind, actually. I'll text you the address when I sign the lease."

"Hmm, you didn't shut me down that time. Interesting... _very_ interesting."

"Indeed."

"Go get your new apartment, you deserve to feel at home somewhere."

"I really can't thank you enough... I'll see you soon."


End file.
